


Охуеть как уверен

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [14]
Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хили делает многовато предположений</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охуеть как уверен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cocksure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261882) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Если б Марч не был особо одаренным в мастерстве отпугивания всех баб этого побережья (кроме тех, которым платил), многие в округе смело бы посчитали его пидарком. Однако ж Хили на это не купился. Марч, конечно, носил немного слишком выпендрежные шмотки, — и Хили клал на его слова, потому что костюм-то был _малиновым_ , — но это ж 70е. Штаты выпнули Никсона из овального кабинета и как раз ухнули бог знает сколько денег на бессмысленную войну. Теперь-то уж ничего не имеет смысла. Так что моднявость Марча вообще никак не связана с его ориентацией.

Случалось, что парни, которых они допрашивали, или их заказчики отпускали комментарии о том, что Марч и Хили могут друг другу отсосать, но на следующем круге дискуссии Хили всегда отвечал им хуком справа. Или — еще лучше — разбивал челюсть кастетом. Это затыкало их на пару месяцев.

Не, Хили был уверен, что его коллега — натурал в доску, несмотря на все то, что он тогда нес по пьяни, а Хили не смог пропустить мимо ушей. Да кто вообще ни разу не пожалел о дерьме, которого наговорил, набравшись?

  
* * *

— У тебя правда такие голубые глаза, или это со мной водичка шутки шутит?

— Правда.

— Вау. — Марч вторгся в личное пространство Хили, как это делают пьяные, и в самом деле принялся разглядывать его лицо, а потом залез на доску. — Знаешь, бьюсь об заклад, что в своё время — не то чтобы ты старый, просто, ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я, — он махнул рукой, прогоняя подтекст, и примерился своим весом к доске, — ты дал бы Чарлтону Хестону[1] сто очков вперед.

— Поверь, это лицо били неделями, а потом оно неделями заживало, — Хили вспомнил, как классно потом научился накладывать себе швы, — я вовсе не был красавчиком.

Лучи света из окна дома плясали на синеве воды в бассейне, и, вообще-то, не имели ничего общего с цветом глаз Хили. Холли хотела вечеринку у бассейна, и, черт побери, она ее тогда получила. Марч болтался у воды, поджав ногу и глядя, как отражение его передразнивает.

— Да нет, был, просто был побитым красавчиком. Девчонки точно тащились. 

— Ну... — но как только Хили открыл рот, его друг потерял равновесие и шлепнулся пузом прямиком в воду.

* * *

— Хорошо устроился. — Марч разлегся на мешках с мусором посреди переулка за баром, из которого его только что вышвырнули. Обогнув мешки и извлекши друга из мусора, Хили одарил его тяжелым взглядом. — Да ты в хламину. — Он вздернул Марча на ноги и повел к машине, держа в вертикальном положении.

— Ты прямо плюшевый медведь. Плюшевый медведь, который может меня грохнуть, — Марч опустил голову на плечо Хили и сжал бицепс, проверяя мышцы. — Черт, какой крепкий мишка. 

На этом Хили вывалил его на заднее сидение, еле удержавшись от соблазна запереть внутри этот бездарный алкаша кусок на ночь, чтобы не порешить.

* * *

— Знаю я, что с тобой не так, — осклабился Марч и случайно расплескал пивасик себе на рубашку, слишком усердно ставя бокал. — Когда ты последний раз ебал кого-нибудь? В смысле, по-настоящему.

Когда он последний раз трахался? Хили не особо жаждал делиться подобным — не потому, что это вторжение в личное пространство, а потому как ему было стыдновато. Марч, может, предполагал пару недель воздержания, хотя на самом деле это были годы.

— Я не стану отвечать, Марч.

— Я знал! — Марч победно поднял ладони. — Ты такой сухарь, потому что обслуживаешь себя сам — сколько, месяцы? — Его усишки расползлись поперек лица, придавая некоторое сходство с персонажем Доктора Сьюза[2].

— Долго. Давай не будем об этом.

* * *

— Быстрее.

Тема интимной жизни Хили всплыла еще раз, когда они посетили стрип-клуб, чтобы получить кое-какую инфу. Марч вынудил его остаться глядеть на девок, и даже заплатил за приватный танец, но Хили все равно остался неудовлетворенным, как и прежде. И Марч шутканул, что отдрочил бы ему сам, если потребуется.

И вот уже Хили прижат к стене толщиной с картон, выгибается под рукой Марча и просит сделать это побыстрее.

* * *

Так что, может, Марч и не такой уж натурал. Ошибочка вышла. Суть в том, что иногда можно и налажать, но все равно словить удачу. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Чарлтон Хестон — Американский актер 60х, наиболее известен по фильмам «Бен-Гур» (1959), "Планета обезьян","Печать зла«, «Десять заповедей»  
> [2] Скорее всего, имеется в виду Лоракс


End file.
